eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Weyland
Weyland & Co (also known as Grafton Hill) is a property development company. Storylines On 26 January 2017, Max Branning went for a meeting with The Chairman. Weyland & Co was then seen (17 March 2017 Part 2) when Lauren Branning visited her father at work and met the Josh Hemmings. Lauren Branning then attends an interview (21 April 2017). Max tells Josh not to give Lauren the job and later Josh tells Max that HR have emailed him and they have filled the position. The job have been given to Mark Taylor. Josh later visit Lauren and tells her she did not get the job but has found her a jobs as a creative team assistant. (28 April 2017) Lauren first day working for Weyland & Co, Corrine Mandel reschedules Lauren's 9.30 am induction. Lauren sits in on Josh's 10.00am meeting to take notes and she gives her input. (8 May 2017) Lauren ask Josh which template she should used to type up her notes. Lauren gets Josh his lunch and tells her to fake some reports. Steven Beale turns up with Louie Beale to warn of Josh (9 May 2017). Josh asks Lauren to attend a reception to help him impress potential investors for the "Allison Court Development" (23 May 2017). Lauren and Josh prepare for a presentation by working late, Josh reveals he use to stutter but later went to see a speech therapist (25 May 2017). It was revealed on the 22nd of September 2017, that James Willmott-Brown owns the company together with his sons Luke and Josh and his daughter Fi (Sophie). On the 28th December 2017, after James Willmott-Brown has a heart attack, Sophie Willmott-Brown gets Hugo Browning to sign the deeds of all the Walford properties the company owns over to her, turning her back on the company and letting it fall. Current Members of Staff *Hugo Browning - Chief Executive Officer (Formerly The Chairman) *Corrine Mandel - Staff *Suzie - Staff *Jess - Staff *Megan - Staff Former Members of Staff * James Willmott-Brown - Chief Executive Officer * Fi Browning - Business Consultant * Luke Browning - Director of Development * Josh Hemmings - Associate Director * Max Branning - Staff * Lauren Branning - Creative Team Assistant Gallery Weyland & Co Reception (17 March 2017 Part 2).jpg|Reception (17 March 2017 Part 2) Weyland & Co Boardroom (17 March 2017 Part 2).jpg|Boardroom (17 March 2017 Part 2) Weyland & Co Slip (17 March 2017 Part 2).jpg|Slip (17 March 2017 Part 2) Weyland and Co Website (21 March 2017 Part 1).jpg|Weyland and Co Website (21 March 2017 Part 1) Weyland & Co Mobile Number (27 April 2017).jpg|Weyland & Co Mobile Number (27 April 2017) Weyland & Co Luke Browning Plaque (24 November 2017).jpg|Weyland & Co Luke Browning Plaque (24 November 2017) Project Dagmar 1 (24 November 2017).jpg|Project Dagmar (24 November 2017) Project Dagmar 2 (24 November 2017).jpg|Project Dagmar (24 November 2017) Project Dagmar 3 (24 November 2017).jpg|Project Dagmar (24 November 2017) Project Dagmar 4 (24 November 2017).jpg|Project Dagmar (24 November 2017) Max Branning Contract with Weyland and Co (5 December 2017).jpg|Max Branning Contract with Weyland and Co (5 December 2017) Bridge Street Cafe Eviction Notice (5 December 2017).jpg|Bridge Street Cafe Eviction Notice (5 December 2017) Queen Vic Re-development Poster (8 December 2017).jpg|Queen Vic Re-development Poster (8 December 2017) Kathy Beale Gift Letter (28 December 2017 - Part 2).jpg|Kathy Beale Gift Letter (28 December 2017 - Part 2) Category:Businesses